quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Bear
|royal_anthem = "GLORY AND POWER TO THE DUCK PRESIDENT" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = |map_caption = |capital = Bearland |largest_city = Polar Bearland |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = City |official_languages = Duckish, English |regional_languages = Portuguese, Spanish, French, Bearese (also known as Bearish), Clickish |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Club Bearite |leader_title1 = Head of State and President of Duck Island |leader_name1 = Waddler Whatever |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Walrus created it for Herbert P. Bear was using Director Benny's computer |established_date1 = 2012 |established_event2 = Club Bear was annexed by Duck Island |established_date2 = 2016 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of ducks, penguins and puffles. |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Duck Coins |currency_code = DC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |footnotes = The royal anthem and anthem of Club Bear are the ones of Duck Island Also known as Ducks |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Club Bear, officially The Duckish State of Club Bear, is an island that is a state of Duck Island. It was created by Walrus using Director Benny's computer for Herbert P. Bear in which the objective was to make a penguinless island for Herbert. It was annexed by Duck Island in 2016. History Herbert wanted to get a place, where he could make new plans, make popcorn bombs, etc., when the penguins ban him from Club Penguin. However, he didn't know any such places. Then, in 2012, he called Walrus and asked him to hack into the computer of Director Benny (who didn't approve, but he accidentally pressed the approve button), and create an island for him. Walrus did that, and Club Bear was created. Walrus also created some cities on the island, because Herbert wanted to get more bears to move to the island. What Herbert didn't know, was that a lot of penguins moved to the island from all over Antarctica in the years 2011-2014 instead. They started living in the cities. They also resigned from their old citizenships and got Club Bear ones (well, they went to the building where everyone can get them and hacked into the computer that was there and then added themselves as citizens). In 2016, Herbert sent Lukasi I. Nuit to the island, to declare war on the USA. However, on the same day, Duck Island had decided to annex the island. Lukasi arrived there first, but then he noticed the Duckish battleships coming closer. He took a tank which Walrus had created for protecting the island, but he was soon defeated. He then fled back to Club Penguin. Transportation Just like in all the other states of Duck Island, all kinds of transportation exist on the island of Club Bear. Cars are very common in Club Bear. Trains are also quite common, and there are railways that connect to most of the cities of Club Bear (still, not to all of the cities). Ships and planes are commonly used to travel to the other states of Duck Island and to other countries. Buses are also a very common type of transportation in Club Bear, and there are bus networks in all of the cities, and there are also bus lines going from one city to another one. Bearland and Polar Bearland also have tram and trolleybus networks and subway systems in them. Also, the ducks have considered building some car and bus factories in Club Bear, and one bus factory has been built. This is also where most the buses that are used in Club Bear hae been built. Geography File:Club Bear Map.png|A map of Club Bear. The island is a bit similar to Club Penguin, as both of the islands have snow on them, and both of them have a row of mountains in the northern part of them. However, unlike Club Penguin, Club Bear has multiple cities on it, and also, Club Bear is bigger than Club Penguin. The capital of Club Bear is Bearland and the largest city is Polar Bearland. The ducks have considered building some more cities on the island, but none have been built yet. Places Places Cities *'Bearland'- The capital *'Polar Bearland'- The largest city *'The Club'- A city. Not to be confused with The Club. *'Not Penguins City'- A city *'Herbert City'- A city *'Polar´s City'- A city *'Clubia'- Sometimes this city is confused with the island of Klutzia, an island that is also part of Club Bear. *'Nopeng'- A city. *'Herbertland'- This city was the favorite summerplace to Herbert, when he was on the island. *'Polar'- A city. *'The Commercial Cities'- Three cities (formerly one city, known as Commercial City). **'North Commercial'- This is the main city of fisherpenguins and business penguins. Very many Political Buildings were built there. **'Central Commercial'- The least popular of Commercials, only used by miners. **'South Commercial'- In terms of Altitude, this is the highest. This is mainly used by business penguins. Other Places *'Bearbeach'- This is where all the bear families were meant go every sunday. However, as there are no bears on the island, the penguin families go there instead. *'Mountains Row'- A row of mountains. **'Mountainrow'- The biggest village on the island, with almost no creatures. It is located on the top of one of the mountains. *'Cave'- A cave in the center of Commercial City *'Caveland'- The main center of mineration. 46,2% of the gold is mined in those caves. It is located near Central Commercial. *'BUS'- Formerly, BUS standed for B'ears are '''U'ltimately 'S'uperior. Now, there is a bus factory. '''Smaller Islands *'Klutzia'- Divided in 2 Klutzias, is where most of the Crab reunions are made. *'Rockpoint'- Composed by rocks, grass and one small vulcano. The temperature is usually around -32ºC - 11ºC (the coldest island) *'Abyssland'- It's called "Abyssland" because a giant abyss covered by water is separating it from Klutzia. Inhabitants 65% of the inhabitants are penguins and 35% are ducks. Most of the penguins are Emperor Penguins (26% of the penguins), King Penguins (25% of the penguins) and Adelie Penguins (24% of the penguins). The remaining 25% are mostly Macaroni Penguins, Rockhopper Penguins, High Penguins and Khanz Penguins. There are also some other penguins who are not listed here, because there aren't many of them. *A lot of Penguins (65% of the population). **Emperor Penguins **King Penguins **Adelie Penguins **Macaroni Penguins **Rockhopper Penguins **High Penguins **Khanz Penguins *A lot of Ducks (35% of the population). Gallery File:Club Bear Map.png|A map of Club Bear. File:ClubBearFlag.png|The former flag of Club Bear which was used by Herbert before Club Bear was annexed by Duck Island. Trivia *When it was a country, no other countries recognised it. *Mountainrow is the least popular region, with only 216 certified creatures and 371 creatures. (143 are Crabs, 27 penguins and 44 puffles) *Ironically, Herbert has never been in Club Bear. See also *Duck Island *Herbert *Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears *Walrus (character) *Director Benny Category:Islands Category:Duck Island